1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video reproducing apparatus and a video reproducing method reproducing video contents recorded in a recording medium such as, for example, an HD DVD (High Definition Digital Versatile Disc).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a video reproducing apparatus and a video reproducing method of the above described technical field, an art of generating various planes such as a graphics plane and a main video plane, and reproducing video contents by superimposing these planes is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-134520). Here, a graphics plane is image data for reproduction control for displaying reproduction control images of video contents and generating events (for example, a menu control, a title jump and the like).